


Gotta Be Somebody

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adults, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Everyone Loves Stiles, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mates, New teacher at school, Other fandoms are mostly doing cameos cos I need other werewolf packs, Possessive Derek, Pregnancy, Slash, Starts with Stiles moving back, Sterek!, The characters teach different studies in school, The world knows about the supernatural, This way you can google a character when they're mentioned., Though there will be original characters, coexistence(sorta), femStiles, normal subjects and supernatural subjects, school holds both humans and supernatural, sorta like Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles moved back to Beacon Hills there were a few things she expected. Family time with her dads and sister and the McCalls who have been family since forever. She expected long hours looking over teaching plans for the little first graders she teaches. Heck, she even expected her dad or Allison to try to set her up on a date with someone from the station only to be saved by Papa Chris' and Scott's adamant argument that no one is good enough for her(She still doesn't understand how she became the baby of the family).What she didn't expect was becoming the Werewolf Whisperer. She worked with Were's all the time, heck her best friend was one, but nothing in her job description said anything about this. Whenever a Were Wolf's out, she's the only one with the compassion, sarcasm, and patience to help them through. When a bully 6 year old human child pulls out the Human version of Red Riding Hood in the neighboring class, she has to come to the rescue with her own werewolf friendly version, then she somehow starts dating Derek Hale and the younger Werewolves are throwing pudding at him and the teenagers 'miss' and try to hit him with balls...and she may be knocked up after a few dates. </p>
<p>How is this even her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> A few things.
> 
> FemStiles: After reading The Wolfman by ladyreapermc (I suggest you check it out :3 ) Now when I picture FemStiles I picture Jenna Louise Coleman. You Whovians will know here as Clara. Some of you Marvel fans may remember her from Captain America: The First Avenger as one of the girls Bucky invited to dance before he was shipped off. You can use whoever you want but this is how I now see Fem Stiles. 
> 
> Other Fandoms and this Universe: Like the tags said, they're mostly for Cameo reasons. I could take time out to just invent other packs but this way you can just look up when mention a character and see what they look like and read about how they act. In this verse humans are aware of the supernatural and they try to coexist. I'm not saying there isn't prejudice, but for like 80% of the time at least they're civil. The Stark family will be the primarily GoT family I use but I may bring in another of their family and use their animal as the type of Were they are. 
> 
> Since it's AU, the Hale family is alive. I'm not caught up on Teen Wolf you may catch some gaps/holes in my knowledge of them. 
> 
> School and teaching/teachers: So the pack and the characters we know and love (and sometimes hate? Those may make it in too?We'll see.) are teachers. The schools in my verse, there are only human schools, only magical students school, only weres schools. Where they teach is a co-ed school setting if you will. Of course they have to take into consideration that humans and weres are capable of different things so like Scott will be a gym teacher for the weres and goes through werewolf training and exercises with them that will be the equivalent of...whatever a normal human gym lesson would be. Derek, a born wolf will have a classroom setting teaching the were's Werehistory and what it means to be a wolf and they'll need to take notes and have quizzes. 
> 
> Hunters and Argents: Hunters, in my world, are just another division in Law Enforcement. And like there are crooked cops, there are crooked hunters. If I get bored or see the opportunity I may add in Criminal Minds, Supernatural, and White Collar into the mix just for some extra oomph. In the END NOTES you will find a list of other fandom characters I used, their actor(actresses) name and where I used them from. 
> 
> This first chapter is just a test trial to see if it's a good enough plot to continue. I'm actually having horrible writers block for my story Residents of Bad Wolf Bay and...this is what happened. 
> 
> This is very AU and even though I will draw out plots or mentions of plots from the show(s) (like Scott getting bitten), but most of it will be created in my mind(like pairing up Chris Argent and Sheriff while Scott, Allison, and Stiles were in high school so though Scott and Stiles are best friends, Stiles and Allison have a very strong (step)sibling bond. And yes, I did indeed wed the Sheriff and the Hunter. Why? Why not?! xD)
> 
> Story Title: I had no idea what to name this. I didn't want something too obvious but I didn't want something too too random. So I went through my Itunes and it's Nickelback's "Gotta Be Somebody" which is what I'm going for in the feel of the story as a whole. 
> 
> I hope I covered everything. Question about anything? Leave a comment/review~

Gotta Be Somebody  
Chapter One: Home Coming

* * *

 

 

“ _How much longer til you get here?”_ Scott whined from the other side of the phone, which made Stiles roll her eyes and chuckle.

 

“I'll be there soon enough Scotty. I just stopped to fuel and get a bite to eat. With how much you eat on a regular basis you can understand how, as much as I wanna see you, I had to stop for a burger.”

 

“ _Did you just call me fat?”_ Scott asked faking an insulted voice.

 

“Depends...do you still eat like fives pizzas all by yourself?” she asked with a smirk.

 

“ _Hey! I'm a growing wolf. And I'll have you know it was three, not five.”_ Scott huffed and Stiles could easily see his face in her mind's eye which made her laugh.

 

“I'm sure you're the poster boy for health and fitness...Allison's been keeping eye over the meals, right?” Stiles asked, and though she knew that Chris did his best, her dad cheated in ways she really didn't want to think about cos...ew, parental intimacy is icky from a child's point of view. But she still worried about her dad's health ever since she became his sole care taker when her mom passed.

 

“ _Yes. She makes sure he gets all his veggies and red meats are a rarity...he's fine, Stiles.”_ Scott assured her and though it made her happy it also made her sad.

 

When her mom passed she delve into her role of care taker and it was so natural and something she was sure she was born to do. Even when Allison and Chris came into their lives in high school. Granted it was a bumpy road...Allison's mother, Scott's transformation, and everything in between. Finally when Chris and her dad got together, their house got fuller and more cozy and Stiles thrived as this rock for everyone. Sure Allison did a lot more cleaning than she did, but when it came to awesome food and a good ear to vent to, Stiles was all on it.

 

So when they graduated and she went off and did her own adventuring, trying to find herself and make her life her own, and eventually went to study for a teaching degree that covered both humans as well as 'others', she missed being needed.

 

Whether it was making sure Allison remembered to get rest and not stay up studying or talking with Scott (she loved him like a brother and one day they may be siblings-in-laws but sleep was needed!), making sure her dad had the coffee and lunch he needed for long nights at the station, to giving Chris the reassurance that Scott being a wolf wasn't a danger to Allison, if anything it was a danger to Scott cos Scott for all his wolfy powers, was hopeless without his gals.

 

“ _Stiles?”_

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry...got distracted. I've finished and I'll be on the road again. I'll be home in time for dinner, okay buddy?”

 

“ _You better be or there'll be an APB on your ass.”_

 

“...why do I think you're not joking?” Stiles groaned.

 

“ _Because your luck sucks, dude. Leave it to you to always attracted stuff.”_ Scott said with a laugh and fond voice, and Stiles knew he was remembering their crazed adventures of his beginning lycanthropy days.

 

“Shuddup asshole. You're gonna jinx me. I'll see you soon.”

* * *

 

.:~*~:.

 

Of course Stiles was right, she usually is, and Scott ended up jinxing her. Okay, so maybe it wasn't technically his fault but Stiles was going to let him have the blame.

 

She had entered Beacon Hills no problem. There had been some traffic on the way in so if the fam wanted to have dinner together it would have to be a late dinner, but still. Night had fallen and Stiles was cruising, goofy smile on her face as she was going through memory lane with each passing location she recognized. She had been in a damn happy mood, singing along though off beat to whatever popular song was on every radio station...when something jumped in front of her Jeep.

 

It had been far enough for Stiles to see it but she was so not expecting it and it even had the nerve to growl/roar at her. She did one of two things that any logical person would do in that situation...one would have been slam on the brakes and hope for the best. But what she did...she swerved. And hit a tree. Kind of hard.

 

Hard enough that her engine was smoking a bit, her chest hurt like hell because of the seat belt that kept her from hitting the windshield, though she slammed into her window. Touching the spot gently she hissed and saw the blood on her fingers when she pulled them back.

 

Not the best home welcoming but her Jeep was in one piece, if a little banged up, and she was in one piece, if not a bit banged up but hey! All in working order. Gotta look towards that bright side.

 

She'd like to say that when someone came ripping her door open that she was brave and witty, rather than flailing and screaming bloody murder. So she will say that though the latter was what happened.

 

“Stop yelling. It's excruciating.”

 

“I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there was some protocol to follow when a potential ax murderer rips open your door.” Stiles hissed out as she tried to get a better look at who she was talking to.

 

“Your door was jammed in because you crashed into a tree,” the man before her deadpanned.

 

Stiles rolled her eyes and turned away from him as she tried to deal with her seat belt. It hurt and there was pressure and it seemed to be locked, making it even harder to breathe. Trying to just unclick it was impossible and she cursed in a very unlady like manner.

 

“Here just let me,” the man offered and moved closer.

 

Stiles slapped his hand away when it came close to her and hissed, “I can do this myself.”

 

“You crashed your Jeep into a tree, bumped your head, you're bleeding by the way, and you're refusing help? Did self preservation just skip you or are you a special type of stupid?”

 

“See, this is how I know you're not a hero. You lack the patience and charm of one. I am clearly alive so if you don't want to be here, I'm obviously not stopping you!” Stiles cried as she tried to pull the damn claps off.

 

“Obviously.” the man deadpanned again, and maybe that was the only tone he was capable of, Stiles mused. He reached over again though this time he used one of his hands to hold hers down, and used the other to set her free. How? His nails grew into claw and ripped the seat belt.

 

She turned and gaped at him, he probably thought she was surprised by what he was. Instead of being surprised, or even scared which was another natural reaction, Stiles was mad. “As if my baby didn't already have enough problems you go ahead and rip the seat belt? Seriously, dude!?”

 

The guy had impressive expressive eyebrows because when he furrowed them it was what Stiles noticed most. “Don't call me dude.”

 

Getting out and nearly falling over because her legs were made of jelly right now, she muttered, “Whatever.”

 

“Come on, my car's this way.” he said as he grabbed her arm began to guide her.

 

Stiles ripped her arm away and gave him a disbelieving look. “Um...did you think I wasn't being serious?”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm not going anywhere with you.” Stiles stated and to make her point crystal clear she crossed her arms over her chest and planted her feet firmly on the ground with a stomp each.

 

The man groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “Seriously? I don't have time for this. Stop being annoying and just get in my car.”

 

“Do you even listen to yourself. You sound like a psycho. Why the hell would I go anywhere with you?” Stiles demanded.

 

“I'm taking you to the hospital. You're hurt. Just accept the help and stop being a baby.” the man growled, actually growled, and Stiles was reminded that this man was actually a Were. Considering she grew up in Beacon Hills she was going to assume he was a Werewolf. She was _so_ going to blame Scott for this.

 

“I don't even know you dude!” Stiles cried. She was in pain, it was cold, she was scared, and dealing with a grumpy werewolf. How was this her life?

 

“I told you not to call me dude,” the man growled.

 

“What should I call you then? Remus? Romulus? Fenrir?” she asked sarcastically as she named a few names from werewolf mythology.

 

The man sighed and Stiles could almost see whatever non-patience the man had, leave him. Surprisingly he doesn't wolf out and attack her. Which you know...was a very good thing in Stiles' book. “My name is Derek Hale of the Hale pack. Can we get you to the hospital now?”

 

“Look...you don't want to do this. I really don't like the idea of you doing this. So why don't you just go on your wolfy way and we can call it a day, huh?” Stiles tried her most soothing, patient voice.

 

“We can call it a day when I hand you over to the doctors and they give you the green light.” the man, Derek, sighed and pinched his nose before speaking again, “Look...you're human. There's a curfew in effect right now because there's a rogue Beta on the loose...I _cannot_ leave you here. Even if there's nothing more I'd like to do.” he flashed her an evil, snarky scowl, “So will you please just drop this self righteous act and let me get you some help? _Please_?” he spit out that please as if it was venomous...or Scott's cooking.

 

Compelling speech as that was, “How do I know you're not that rogue wolf?”

 

“For the love of- you don't but unless you want to stay here until someone else comes, and they're all out there looking for this rogue, we're going to be here all night.”

 

Stiles frowned but sighed. She really needed to get home then. Even if her dads were out there looking for this thing, Allison and Scott would be home...all four of them worried beyond belief about her. She'd call but she left her charger at the restaurant and her phone had long since died.

 

“Let me get my bag from the trunk...and if you murder me just know it'll be your worst mistake ever.” she warned in an unhappy tone as she got her bag from the back. Once she had it she walked towards him, defiant face promptly in place.

 

“Noted. Get in.” he ordered as he motioned to a black Camero.

 

Huffing she stuffed her bag into the back and got in. She crossed her arms and tried to make her silent protest as loud as possible. When her ADHD kicked in and she couldn't pout at the darkness outside anymore, she turned over to glare at him.

 

“Seriously!?” Stiles demanded when she saw him text while driving.

 

“What?” he grunted.

 

“I just got into a crash and have a head injury and you're texting while driving?” she asked with a bit of hysteria in her voice.

 

“Just because you don't know how to drive doesn't mean I don't either. And as a werewolf my reflexes are naturally better than yours, so even if you were a competent human, my driving would still be better.”

 

“Insult my species as well as my driving. You are just one hell of a charmer, aren't ya?” Stiles asked with an eye roll. “Can I at least know who is so important, you're texting and driving while arguably holding a hostage in your car?”

 

“I can do without the sarcasm.” Derek stoically said.

 

“Then you've never spent two seconds in your own company because I can't. Now answer my question.” she was looking at him expectantly. And dare she think that the corners of his lips twisted upward? No...trick of the light.

 

“I was telling the hunters and my pack where I last saw the Beta but that a civilian got hurt. Reporting back was part of my orders so...” he made a hand gesture as he motioned to this situation.

 

“You gotta follow through,” she finished for him. Though when he said hunters her mind immediately flashed to Chris. He was out there, and most likely so was her father. She got her stubbornness from him and if his husband was putting himself in danger, then he was going to be there to have his back. Which made her worry immensely.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” Derek said suddenly.

 

It was so out of the blue that Stiles looked at him weirdly. Though when the silence dragged on she asked, “What?”

 

“Despite what you think of me, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't need to worry.” her face must have said it all because then he said, “You suddenly smelled like fear and worry...”

 

He looked uncomfortable. Due to their previous interactions he admittedly didn't have too many good reviews in her mind. Sure when you get him in a better light he's drop dead gorgeous. Like seriously, it's like Aphrodite's wet dream come to life with her lusty magic, and she totally needs to stop reading those sex books Lydia keeps suggesting! But his grumpy demeanor is a turn off, even if the quick wit sorta makes up for it. Still, he stood with confidence and reassurance of himself and his power.

 

Though with how much she's worked with werewolves she didn't have to jump far to guess what caused this. Though they were now all living in coexistence, there was still prejudice and fear about those with powers. She's met a lot of Were's who fear being the monster some humans still tell their children about to get them to go to sleep.

 

“I know. I mean, I know you won't hurt me. You're too in control of the situation and not once did I see fangs or flashy eyes. Claws, I saw those and even though I still hate you for hurting my baby, I understand that under the circumstances they were needed. So...though I hold it against you...I understand.”

 

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek asked, though there wasn't as much heat as there could have been. Progress. Awesome!

 

“With how much of a conversationalist you are? What do you think?” Stiles asked with a smirk. Though they fell into silence again.

 

Stiles thought about the creature that jumped in front of her car. It was a frightening sight and it didn't help that it was dark and the fog made it ten times scarier. Though her dads had each other and others and were armed to the teeth...what if something happened to them anyway?

 

“What the hell are you thinking about then?” Derek demanded.

 

“...they'll catch the Beta, right?” she asked in a rather small voice. In the corner of her eyes she saw Derek raise an eyebrow.

 

“Of course they will.”

 

“...why were you chasing it? Hunters don't accept wolves the last time I checked.”

 

“Some places have more tolerant hunter families than others. The Argents...well, at least Chris Argent, who is currently in charge of the hunters in this area is a lot more reasonable than most. When something like this happens, safety is number one priority. He knows that next to his hunters the next best to catch a wolf-”

 

“Is a wolf themselves. I'm in a car with a hunting-consulting werewolf...huh,” Stiles stated out loud, a bit amused by the thought.

 

“You didn't answer my question.” Derek accused and Stiles smirked.

 

“I am still arguably a hostage. I don't think I owe you much.” when she saw him frown deeply in annoyance she smiled smugly for a moment. Then she sighed and relented, “There is like...a 99.9% chance my father is out there. He's the sheriff and human and I worry every single, normal, boring day, but right now the potential danger he's in just sank in so...”

 

“My family is out there. And so are the hunters. They'll catch the Beta soon.”

 

“Hopefully before it jumps in front of more cars causing completely logical people to swerve their beloved vehicles into deadly trees.” Stiles deadpanned.

 

Derek snorted as they pulled up to the hospital. “That jeep is a metal death trap. Sooner or later, it was bound to happen.”

 

“My baby is made with sturdy material. Not like this overly flashy, over sized piece of plastic. And what? Are you compensating for something?  Seriously! Oh look at my fancy-shmancy car and not at something else?” she challenged as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut after pulling her bag out.

 

She stalked inside and when she got inside she was greeted with a bone crushing bear-hug from Melissa. Stiles dropped her suitcase and hugged the woman who was like her second mom, back tightly.

 

“We were so worried. The alert was sent out, then the curfew set in, you weren't answering your phone-” Melissa fussed.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. I left my charger behind and my phone died. There was traffic coming into town, it's why I'm late.”

 

“And she's hurt, so if you can do your job and get her checked out, that'd be useful.”

 

Stiles turned around and slapped Derek, and though his eyes widened a bit it was more surprise than pain. Still, Stiles felt better, “Do not talk to her like that. What are you even doing here?”

 

“Dropping you off does not complete my orders.”

 

“Weren't your orders to capture the Beta?” Stiles demanded as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Derek. She was very protective of her family and she didn't like Derek's tone when he spoke to Melissa.

 

“Stiles, you're hurt. Let's get you checked out.” Melissa said gently and when Stiles turned to say something, Melissa just pulled her along while smiling at Derek. “Thank you for getting her here safe. I'll call her father to let her know she's safe.”

 

With that they went to get Stiles patched up. After all her wounds were looked at and given the best care, Stiles met up with Melissa again who handed her a bottled water. Taking it and opening to sip from it she thanked the older woman, “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome. And you didn't need to slap Derek. He's a werewolf. You probably hurt yourself more than him.” Melissa commented.

 

“Probably, because that honestly hurt like hel-heck.” she caught herself. Though she was an adult, she still got looks for cursing in front of her dads and guardian figures like Melissa. “But he shouldn't have talked to you like that.”

 

Melissa laughed, “That's just Derek Hale. He's not the most sociable person but he didn't mean any disrespect.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Scott's pledged to the Hale Pack now, sweetie. We have to meet every once in a while. He also runs with them on the Full Moon. And they have humans in their pack too. A nurse in the family was a welcomed notion.”

 

Stiles looked at her with a questioning look, “Scott's pledged to the Hale's? Since when? He never said anything.”

 

Melissa made a wincing face and bit her lip. Sighing she began to explain, “He was going to tell you but knew better to tell you face to face than over Skype or over the phone. There was an incident a few months back...all lone wolves were being persecuted by this rogue team of hunters that were crazed and psychotic...looking for any excuse to kill something not human.”

 

“Was Scott hurt in this?” Stiles asked in a panic.

 

“No, no, no...I mean, almost...”

 

“Almost!?” Stiles cried.

 

“He was lucky. He was on his way to pick up Allison who was staying with your dad, it was when he came down with that nasty cold, remember?” Stiles nodding, remembering as she fretted over him via Skype and passed down her mother's chicken noodle soup recipe to Allison for her to make him, “Well, Chris and your father had to keep Allison from maiming the idiots that tried to hurt Scott. Chris and your father both threw every legal punishment to those idiots after. Two days later we get a visit from Alpha Talia Hale and told us that Scott wouldn't have to live with them as pack but if he pledge himself to them, they would protect him and with their reputation things like that were much less likely to happen.”

 

“And so then you all got chummy with the Hale Pack?” Stiles asked incredulously.

 

“We're friendly to one another because that's what civil people do,” Melissa said with that motherly patience of her.

 

“I guess that makes Derek a barbarian because he was very rude.” Stiles stated.

 

“Well for a barbarian he brought you to the hospital while he probably wanted to be with his family chasing this rogue...and stayed.” Melissa said giving a pointed look towards the doors and giving Stiles a meaningful smile.

 

“No smiling. Not like that. I mentioned to him my dad was the sheriff. If anything, he's probably just still here because he looks shady and has a record. Hale, was it? I'm sure I've heard dad mention them over the years. I'm like 1000% sure it's all just some political move so there is no reason for you to be smiling other than the fact that I'm not dead.” Stiles rambled.

 

Melissa hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, “That I am. I have to go do my rounds. You call your dad or Chris and have Scott and Allison come pick you up if they can't, alright?”

 

“Yes, mom...” Stiles faked exasperation but smiled fondly nonetheless.

 

Stiles watched her go before heading back to Derek and raised an eyebrow when he was just standing there, hands in his jacket pockets, waiting almost dutifully next to her bag.

 

“I don't have a record,” he grumbled once she was near enough.

 

“Werewolf senses...I forgot how annoying they can be,” she muttered as she picked up her bag. “Do you mind if I use your phone?”

 

Derek passed it over and Stiles typed in Chris' number, who picked up on the third ring, _“What is it Hale?”_

 

“Uh, it's me.” Stiles said.

 

“ _Stiles? What are you doing with Hale? He's on patrol tonight. Are you alright?”_

 

“Hey, hey...I'm fine. Well, now I'm fine. Derek brought me to the hospital and-” but she never got to finish.

 

“ _WHAT!? You're in the hospital? What for? Never mind, I'll be there in ten.”_ and then the line went dead.

 

Stiles looked at the phone for a moment before passing it back to Derek a bit awkwardly, “Uh...you can go now. Dad will be here soon and he didn't let me finish so unless you want Wolves-bane pepper stray strayed into your face, you'll not want to be here until I clear things up.”

 

“I thought you said your father was the sheriff?”

 

 “Chris Argent, head of the Hunter Sector in this area, fell for the Stilinski charm a few years ago and has been happily married to my father for about seven years now. Or it will be seven this year anyway.  It's the copper anniversary, maybe I'll get them matching necklaces. Got a problem with that?” she asked defensively. Whether it was species, religion, or sexual orientation...there were some people who sparked Stiles anger with their narrow mindedness. She hoped though that Derek wasn't one of those small minded idiots.

 

To his credit, Derek raised his hands in a 'surrender' gesture and shook his head, “I've got no problem who Argent goes home with...I was just confused.”

 

“And you'll be potentially hurt when he burst in here...he's very protective and thinks I can't take care of myself.”

 

“I wonder why.” Derek said dryly, earning a playful punch on the arm from Stiles. Though she knew she couldn't hurt him and it was banter, that was what it was, playful banter. She liked playful banter.

 

He looked back and forth before saying, “I guess I'll be leaving now. Try not to crash into any more trees.”

 

“What, not gonna be there to _save the day_ again? Turning in your hero cape?” she asked teasingly.

 

“Not like you need saving, right?” he countered with a bit of a smirk and slightly raised eyebrow.

 

“Damn right.” Stiles returned the slight smirk and watched him go.

 

It was nothing. Just witty banter. Her heart was slightly racing because she was ran off the road by a rogue Beta and got a bump on her head and lived...yeah...

 

“Stiles!”

 

She turned around and then ran into Chris' open arms and hugged him. “Hey. I've missed you.”

 

“I've missed you too. Your dad and I were worried, especially given the circumstances.” he said and when he pulled back Stiles could clearly see the worry lines in his face.

 

She hugged him again briefly before pulling back and smiling reassuringly, “I'm fine...that Beta did scare me into swerving. I crashed my Jeep but I'm okay. Derek was there and he brought me here. Melissa got me in, stitched me up, and I'm good as new. And ready to go home and have a late dinner?”

 

Chris let out a sigh and hugged her again. “Your dad and I have to pull a few more hours...but come on, Scott's wearing a hole into the floor. He hates not being out looking for you but he also wants to be close to Allison. What happened to your phone?”

 

“I left the charger in the restaurant I last called Scott from. It died on the way over.” she said sheepishly as he picked up her back and led the way to his truck. Once strapped in they talked on the way home about everything and nothing.

 

Ever since her mother died it seemed like she was thrown into the whirlwind of chaos itself. It had become the norm of her life, but considering who she was braving the whirlwinds with, she didn't mind. It was good to be home.

 

Before she left her best friend had become a werewolf, along with a few others, her father married another man and she got a sister out of the deal as well as another caring if not slightly over protective father, and she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Now she had an idea, was back home, and gods know what life in Beacon Hills had in store for her now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is UnBeta'd because it's a test chapter. See if people like it. I hope you do. 
> 
> Also, even though this was in 3rd person, it was still like...Stiles' point of view. 
> 
> If it takes off, I'll explain more about the society they live in now is, how it came to be, etc...in one of Derek's classes. Not too sure but Stiles and the gang are about 23-24. That age range.


End file.
